In 1930s, in the field of trauma surgery, dry and antiinfective therapy was mostly used for treating thermal injuries, especially burn wounds and then followed by surgical skin grafting. With such treating method, doctors succeeded in breaking down the barrier existed for thousands of years, that burn wounds exceeding an area of 30% BSA were very difficult to heal. Later on, thorough investigation on the morbidity of burn shock achieved a successful guidance to the treatment of large area burns and clinically, a therapeutic system of burn surgery had been formed and popularized all over the world and become a routine burn treatment. This treatment described above is hereinafter referred to as "dry therapy" in this paper.
By 1970s, burn surgeons, through experimental researches, began to shake their confidence in the method of dry therapy both theoretically and practically. The main reasons were that dry therapy did not give satisfactory therapeutic results. Patients receiving dry therapy had to suffer great pains and many survivors had deep mental and physical distress.
The inventor points out that dry therapy is wrong both in its theoretical basis and its treating method. Dry therapy considers the thermally injured skin and the stasis zone tissue to be destined to necrose and therefore hastens them to necrose by drying, for the purpose of preventing infections and creating a condition for skin grafting.
Persons having ordinary skill in the art all recognize that dry therapy has many drawbacks. For instance, the wounds without dermis when exposed to air, are directly injured by the air; patients lose a large amount of body fluid; tissue regeneration is inhibited by antibiotics which are used in large doses in dry therapy and removal of eschar and skin grafting often cause iatrogenic injuries, etc.